My first sory :D Tell me what you think
by TheTerranLords
Summary: Jein was imprisioned, for what, he knows, but refuses to share, but now Jein has discovered a plot between his species and alien ones as well, to take earth right from under Terran control! Teaming with a genetic experiment, and a bounty hunter bent on revenge, and ter character along the way, jein will go on an epic adventure through the star systems to defeat these menaces.


The long night, the long, long night, it just seemed to drag on, Jein was pressed against the seat of the ship, his buckle barely holding him in place, his hands clenched the arms of where he sat, making his knuckles a cold bare white. The ship rumbled, and lurched as it reached escape velocity, he felt the chains holding his legs press forcefully downward, however the guards at the door seemed not to notice, they had their lasguns leveled at their sides, not really aiming, but enough to scare any would-be escape attempts, he stared at them, he didn't belong here, yet here he was. Jein shook his head to clear it, and moved his head counter-clockwise, and eyed the others nearby, like him, they wore orange jumpsuits, made out of very tough fabric to resist the velocity and sudden shift to zero-gravity. Jein relaxed a little, at least he wasn't alone, that made him somewhat comfortable, but when Jein shifted in his seat, an announcement on the intercom went off, snapping everyone to attention, the ship shook again, as if struck, the voice on the intercom spoke.

"Attention all prisoners, you are to line in an orderly fashion and will be led to the main hold of the ship, anyone who disobeys these orders and does not conform, the guards have full permission to execute you on the spot" When that was voiced on the intercom, the guards at the front smiled, they wanted to see bloodshed and obviously wouldn't mind starting said "Riot" The straps on everyones seats gave way and everyone floated into a line, somewhat, there were a few floaters here and there, they were shot, the rest of them floated silently, their faces grim. It was almost peaceful, the guards, their faces now in ecstacy from the fresh kills, led the way down a dim-lit corridor, the lights were red, and flashing, but no alarm rang, at least, not where they were, they passed by many rooms, hearing screams from dying inmates and riots, a few dead prisoners floated in the corridor, and one dead guard. The guards in Jeins party kicked the lasgun away, but it was gripped by a pair of, muscled hands, the veins shining their blueish light, it fired twice, and the two guards at the front died. Unknowingly to the group, there were four more in the back, they jumped overhead, the zero-gravity enhancing their movements, Jein jumped up and gipped ones legs, tearing a knife free and slitting his throat. His free hand gripped the stock of the lasrife, and he turned it forceful, firing into the guard beside him, who was unlucky enough to find himself spinning mid-air, again the stranger holding his stolen lasgun fired, and the last two died.

And then the Chaos happened. All at once prisoners swarmed for the bodies of the guards, grabbing knives and guns, fights broke out over the arms, and Jein kicked his way past, and spun, landing on the wall sideways, he sighted at the stranger, the ship thundered again, and a sharp his was heard, the corridor across from them was blown away, and then quickly sealed, not before eight of the inmates were sucked out, nearly taking Jein with them, but he managed to grip the wall, and twirl when the zero-gravity restored itself. Again allowing slow but elegant movements across the hold. The intercom snapped on, as if preparing for another message, but all that was heard was static, and the room started to spin, half of the prisoners floating off to another section of wall, the other half along with Jein was thrown to the opposite side, the Stranger had vanished. But new voices were heard shouting, it wasn't clear from who, they were sounds Jein hadn't heard before, as if someone was trying badly to yodel while someone rudely smashed walnuts next to them. The sound made Everyone grit their teeth, a few comically covered their ears. When Jein sighted he saw a horror. A large creature, perhaps eight feet tall, with clawed arms made for rending even the toughest of flash and metals, its scales made it look sleek and blood red in the light, it had eyes, but they were full of nothing, they were large black orbs. Jein gasped when he saw this horror, and frantically aimed his lasgun, firing rapidly, he managed to kill one of the horrors, but three more appeared, they were armored, and their large claws slashed into prisoners unlucky enough to be caught in their reach, blood slowly filled the chamber in big blobs, swirling from the dismembered bodies, Jeins stomach lurched, and he again fired, killing another, but then they started moving to him, one of their claws wrenching into his stomach, he gasped in pain, and leveled his lasgun into the creatures large face.

"Fucker." He wheezed, and pulled the trigger, the creature recoiled and he floated backward, hitting the wall, his wound didn't bleed freely, lucky for Jein it wasn't a bad injury like the others, he sighed with relief inwardly before he felt a sudden pain on the back of his skull, and his world turned to black. Unbeknown to the entire group, they were watched by a figure, cloaked in shadow, who followed them away and onto the invaders ship, the limp Body of Jein in their arms, he bled from a small wound in his head, but was otherwise motionless. Like a log in their arms, it took only one to carry him, in total, the shadowy figure saw four of the creatures surrounding the one that carried Jein, other groups passed, but only carrying more of the now dead prisoners. The figure chuckled a little, and pulled his hood away, underneath the hood, was a wolf-like being, known by the name of Ice(As you may know him Ice the Lone Wolf wanted to be in my story), he carried on his back, a sniper rifle, of 50. Caliber. and some pulse grenades, otherwise he had guards protecting few vital areas. His long fangs shone a little, at last, the thought ran through his head, at last he had found these aliens, ones that had taken his homeland, the ones whom labeled themselves, humans. Ice was shocked from his reverie, by seeing a large figure, muscular and slightly scarred on his face and arms, he was covered in blood, of both human and alien alike, and bit down on his lower lip when hit with a large metallic pole, it gave off a hiss of electricity, and male him move forward slightly quicker, it was the Stranger, the one nobody had seen like this, his orange suit was torn, and long black hair fell down to his shoulders. The Figure turned its massive head, and looked up at Ice, who quickly ducked under cover, and heard its laugh, it had seen him. Ice knew it wouldn't be the last he sees of any of these prisoners either. Steeling himself he retreated into the nearly destroyed docking bay, and took his stealth pod away from the prison ship, that was next to a large Dreadnaught class starship. It's large engine lights flared, to take off, and it shot Ice off course...

W-where? The thought rushed into Jeins' head, and his eyes flew open, a sudden pain tugged at his stomach, and made him sit up. pressing his hands tightly against it, he bites down on his lower lip. After a moment the pain faded, but when he moved to rise from his position, he felt a sudden rush of nausea, and convulsed, spilling the contents of his stomach on the metallic floor of the room he currently resided in. When his brief sickness was over, he straightened, and ran his fingers along the interior, it was cold, not like steel, nor iron, the walls were soft, yet felt as if they were layered with some sort of material, the color of the room was a dank green and yellow mixture that coated the walls, it was in disrepair, and in the room was a bed, a hole, which he assumed was to relieve himself, and finally, there was a large metal door with a single glass porthole. Jein stalked over to it, approaching slowly, he felt uneasy in this room, he felt like he was being watched, as his hand pressed against the door, it flew open, and Jein was forced backwards by powerful scaly hands.


End file.
